


More Than You Think You Are

by AgentSprings



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: In a world where your soulmate mark reads how you think of yourself, Hannah Lee has some very sad soulmates she needs to protect.





	More Than You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to @We-Killed-Parker without whom this would Never have been finished <3

Hannah was born with three names on her arm: Amanda, Mikey, and Sam. When she got old enough to ask what they meant her parents told her that it meant there were three people in the world who were made just for her. The names were the first things that she learned how to read, tracing the letters over and over during the days. She hoped that wherever the holders of the names were they liked her name too. Even though the marks only read as their names when they were very young, Hannah’s parents wrote them down so Hannah would never forget their names.

The top name was Amanda, and she loved Amanda’s mark. It started out as her name, and when Hannah was 3 it changed to Princess. It rarely changed but when it did it was almost always positive, reading things like Special and Darling. As Hannah entered middle school it changed again, reading Spoiled and then just before she entered high school it started reading Fake. Hannah mourned silently for the girl who went from someone who felt she could take on the world to someone who felt as if she was nothing more than a shell of a person.

The next name started as Mike, but when she was 4 it changed in a bad way, changing to the word Forgotten. His name never got better, only changing once more when Hannah was 11 to the word Nobody. Hannah wished she could meet him to show him that he meant something to her, even if it was just to be her friend.

The last name was Sam’s, and it was the name that changed a lot. Hannah learned how to read partially through all the different names his mark took on when she was younger. It read things like Knight, Astronaut, King, and on one memorable occasion Queen. When Hannah was five the names stopped being fun, and it changed to Childish. A year later it started reading Annoying and it stayed like that until Hannah was 10 when it changed to read Useless. Hannah cried a little when she saw that change, wishing she knew who Sam was so she could protect him from whatever was hurting him.

She decided as their names started to change to negative views that she would have to protect them, no matter what. She started working on being stronger, learning how to fight and always staying on the lookout for them. When she reached middle school people started whispering about the names on her arm, why she had so many, and what they read. She started covering them up around the same time, trying to keep the whispers at bay.

She made it to high school and everything seemed to change, everyone had an opinion and everyone wanted to be at the top of the food chain. Hannah decided immediately that she wanted to be smart, but not someone at the top of the chain. Just clever and someone who flew under the radar. But she started to notice people, there were several people who were hiding their marks in a variety of ways. Hannah wondered if any of them were her soulmates, but unfortunately for her, they all had some very common names.

And then Hannah got very lucky.

On one of the first days of her sophomore year, she ran into one of her soulmates, literally. She was walking up the stairs to school and someone burst out the front door of the school and practically tackled her down the stairs. As soon as their hands touched they both felt basically an electric shock go through their system and they both froze. 

“Hi,” he whispered staring into her eyes.

“Hi,” she whispered back. They were knocked out of their frozen state as the school doors flung open behind them and two boys came running out.

“BEANS!” 

“Whoops, I gotta go.” he scrambled up and took off running again, the other two guys following closely behind. Hannah watched him go, and after another second she pulled herself up and forced herself to walk back into school like normal. She spent the whole day trying to figure out if that was Sam or Mike and if he was ok, but she didn’t see him again until she was walking out of school at the end of the day. He was leaning on a handrail watching everyone go by, with a brand new black eye.

Their eyes met and a wide smile split across his face. He waved at her and she grinned back, hurrying down to see him. 

“Hi,” he breathed out, reaching out and touching her hand. She laced her fingers with his and smiled back.

“Hi.” They stood there for a minute just holding hands and smiling when suddenly Sam’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit! I’m Sam.” A blush started creeping up his neck and he rubbed his head with his free hand.

“Hi Sam, I’m Hannah.” She tugged his hand until he started following her. She lead him away from the crowd of students still leaving school and they walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench. As soon as they sat down Sam started to tug up his sleeve to look at his own marks. Hannah saw the two marks she knew, Fake and Worthless, and then one she didn’t recognize Helpless. Seeing it written on his arm sent a jolt through her, finally having a name to how she had been feeling the last few years. 

“So, what does my mark say?” Sam asked, absentmindedly tracing over her mark on his arm. Her mark which was now a deep gold, indicating that they had met. The other two marks were still black but Hannah felt hopeful about meeting them for the first time in a long time.

Hannah started pulling up her hoodie sleeve, letting him see all her marks. He traced their identical marks and didn’t look too surprised at his own, even if he winced a little.

“Sorry, you had that on your arm.” He rubbed his neck and avoided her gaze.

“Don’t be,” Hannah shrugged. “It reminded me I had people I needed to protect in the world.”

The blush that had started on Sam’s neck crawled up to his cheeks and he looked both embarrassed and slightly pleased.

“So, uh. Do you want to go get coffee some time?”

“How about now?” Hannah asked, grinning at him and standing up.

“Yeah, now works.” Sam smiled at her again and they walked together, hand in hand to the nearest coffee shop. 

“Do you have any idea who Amanda and Mike are?” Hannah asked as they sat down with their drinks.

“No, I have some ideas but it’s hard to tell.”

“They might be at school?”

“Yeah, my grade, there’s only a few Amanda's and Mikes at our school.”

“Well, we’re just going to have to meet them later. Now tell me everything about yourself.” Hannah leaned forward and studied him.

“Uh, like what?”

“How about you tell me about the first names that your mark took on, ‘Astronaut, King, Knight, and uh Queen’.” 

“Oh god,” Sam closed his eyes and pressed his face into his hands. “Tell me it didn’t say that.”

“It did, I loved it.” Hannah reached out and touched his arm.

“Really?” 

“Yes, absolutely. It was so light and happy, it made me happy to see it. So tell me the story behind each one.”

“Well, I liked to play pretend when I was little,” Sam started, and the two of them talked for two hours before they realized that they had responsibilities.

“Can I see you before school tomorrow?” Sam asked as they left the cafe.

“Sure, I’ll be at the music room at 7:30 you can meet me there.” Hannah hesitated for a second before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for running into me today.”

“O-of course.” Sam slid on his sunglasses and tried to hide how much he was blushing. He bent a little and pressed a kiss to her cheek before hurrying off down the street. Hannah watched him go for a second before she walked the other way to her own house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Hannah met at the music room every morning for the next four weeks until one morning Sam didn’t show up alone. He showed up dragging behind him a much larger boy, who was studying the floor with a small smile on his face. 

“Hannah! I found Mike!” He called as soon as he got within eyesight of her. Hannah grinned at them both and let Sam drag Mike all the way over. When they were in front of her she reached out and gently touched the back of his hand and their connection was different. While Sam had felt like a bolt of electricity Mike felt like sparks, like a pure warmth that spread up her arm and settling in the spot his mark was.

“Hi Mike,” Hannah said, basking in the feeling of being near him. He looked her in the eyes for the first time and he looked mildly overwhelmed.

“Hi, Hannah.”

“C’mon let’s go sit down.” Sam grabbed their joined hand and pulled them into the music room. They sat in a tight circle on the floor, their knees touching as they started to talk.

“So how’d you two meet?” Hannah asked, lacing her fingers with Sam’s and resting her hand by Mike to let him make the first move. He hesitated for a second before he hooked one of his fingers with hers.

“I sold him a joint,” Sam said, causing Hannah to laugh and Mike to blush.

“I mean that’s probably better than how you met me,” she teased, nudging his shoulder.

“How’d you two meet?” Mike asked, still mostly staring at the floor but looking more relaxed than before.

“He tackled me down the stairs, and then had to run away from what I assume was two of his other clients.”

“Listen, if I knew who you were I would have been far more romantic.”

“Oh I’m sure, listen we’ll do romantic later once we find Amanda,” Hannah said, freeing her hand from Sam’s to roll up her sleeve. As soon as she rolled it up she noticed that Sam’s name had changed to Useful. She gave him a small smile as she traced the two golden names on her arm. He blushed again and smiled at his name on her arm.

“Is that what my name says!” Mike suddenly burst out, staring in shock at her arm. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” Hannah and Sam chorused, both of them giving him sad looks.

“Why are you guys sorry?” Mike hadn’t dragged his eyes away from her arm, but Sam gently pulled his head up to look at them.

“Cause you’re somebody to us.”

“I can and will fight anyone who made you feel like this.” Hannah felt her finger tighten around his. He squeezed back and gave her a smile as Sam started laughing at her.

“Hannah, babe, you’re like five feet tall and tiny. You can’t fight anyone.”

“Oh yeah?” Hannah raised her eyebrows. She started to stand up to challenge him to a fight when the warning bell sounded and they all startled.

“Fuck!” Sam scrambled up, dragging Mike with him. “See you after school Hannah!”

She watched the two of them go and followed after them at a slightly slower pace. She made it halfway to her class when she heard laughter coming from the bathroom. She got a bad feeling and pressed herself to the wall next to the door just in time for the door to open and three girls came out laughing. Hannah watched them walk down the hall and then she heard a choked sob from inside the bathroom.

“Hello?” Hannah said quietly as she stepped into the bathroom. Another girl, about Sam and Mike’s age, whirled around to face her. Her face was blotchy and she had tear tracks running down her face.

“What do you want?” She snapped.

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fucking fine, leave me alone.”

“You’re clearly not fucking fine.” Hannah rolled her eyes and walked closer, grabbing a few paper towels and turning on the sink.

“Oh fuck off.” The other girl was glaring at her but Hannah ignored it. Hannah soaked one paper towel in cold water and made sure to wring it out before holding it out to her. 

“Pat your face with this, to help with the redness,” Hannah said, letting out a sigh of relief as she took the towel.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Cause you needed help.” Hannah walked over with a damp warmer paper towel and pressed it to the back of her neck. Her finger brushed against the back of her neck and what felt like a cool rush ran up her arm and rested at the soulmate marks. Amanda flinched back and whirled around to face her, eyes wide.

“Oh my god.”

“Amanda,” Hannah breathed out, staring at her.

“H-Hannah?” Amanda looked shocked, and a few more tears spilled out. 

“Oh my god, hi.” Hannah touched her arm and was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

“Oh, fuck school we’re going out.” Amanda was suddenly pulling Hannah out of the bathroom and all the way out to her car.

“So what’s the plan?” Hannah said, settling into her seat.

“Uh, breakfast?”

“Sounds perfect! Oh, and you should know that I’ve met our other two soulmates.” Hannah was surprised as Amanda reached out and laced their fingers together before she could.

“Really? Damn when will I get to meet them?” Amanda glanced at her, smiling for the first time since Hannah had met her.

“As soon as school ends, they’re meeting me outside of school so we have all day.”

“Are you the reason Sam’s name changed?”

“I hope so, I know it changed after we met.”

“How long ago did you meet?” Amanda pulled into a parking spot at the nearby diner.

“I’ll tell you everything when we sit down.” Hannah climbed out of the car after Amanda, keeping their hands wrapped together. They got a small table and placed a quick order before turning back to each other. 

“Ok, so tell me the story.”

“Well, I met Sam about four weeks ago when he tackled me down the school stairs, very romantic. He had to run off immediately but he waited for me after school.”

“Is he in my grade?”

“Yeah, Sam Beans. Do you know about him?”

“Oh!” Amanda’s face lit up with recognition. “He deals, he’s sold to some of my friends.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him. That’s how he met our other soulmate, Mike. Sold him a joint this morning and then brought him to me.”

“And then you met me, like what? Twenty minutes later?” Amanda had started tracing patterns on Hannah’s hand.

“Pretty much.” Hannah pushed up the sleeve on her shirt to reveal the set of solid gold names. Amanda smiled at them until she read her own.

“Fake,” she read aloud, frowning as she touched it. 

“I mean, I feel like you’re pretty real. You feel real.” Hannah poked her arm and smiled, making Amanda laugh a little.

“I suppose,” Amanda said, starting to trace the other names. 

“We’ll meet up with them this afternoon, now tell me everything about yourself.” 

The two of them relaxed into their seats and sat there all day, talking about their lives, hopes, dreams. Everything was going great until 2:50 when Hannah remembered they had to rush back to the school to meet the other two.

“Fuck we gotta go,” Hannah said, glancing at her watch and realizing how late it was.

“Shit, yeah you’re right. Let me pay for this and then we’ll head out.” She flagged down the waitress and pulled out her purse to pay for their breakfast and lunch. They hurried out after they paid and they raced back to school, parking just in time for the dismissal bell to ring.

“Oh, fuck I skipped school,” Hannah blurted out as she realized what they had done. Amanda laughed at her and they walked to the same spot Sam had met her the first day. They waited out the rush of students and towards the end of the stream Sam and Mike burst out looking confused. Hannah saw them and jumped up on the railing waving at them. They both saw her and smiled, rushing down to see her.

“Hey Han! Where were you today?” Sam asked, jumping up on the rail next to her. Mike was a little slower and stood behind Sam, keeping a hand up at his back in case he fell.

“Well, I met someone.” Hannah gestured toward Amanda. “This is Amanda.” 

Mike and Sam stared at her for a second before Sam grinned and reached out to touch her arm, shivering slightly as they connected. Mike followed his lead and then they all just sat for a second looking at each other and feeling something inside of them settle.

The next year was a lot of bonding, finding out everything about each other. Hannah learned that Mike’s name changed for the first time when his dad died and his mom started sleeping around, forgetting about him and actively pushing him to the side, telling boyfriends that he was “nobody, don’t worry about him.”. Sam used to be creative and then his father told him to stop being childish, he was six at the time. After that, his parents started fighting and his dad became rougher with him. Amanda had grown up as the prized only child of her parents, and she grew up feeling special and prized but never spoiled. Until she was sent to school and found out that kids were cruel and wanted to either be her friend for her money or hated that her family had money. 

Hannah learned that her word had started as her name, and then had been clever when she was very young. But as her soulmates names had turned sad her name had turned to Protector, but when she didn’t meet them for a long time it changed to helpless as the names got worse. 

Over the next year though they started to change for the better. Amanda’s name changed back to Princess, as all three of her partners treated her as the princess she deserves. Mike’s name changed slowly from nobody to take the position of Protector, as he defended his partners against threats, being the largest and strongest of them all. Sam’s name changed to Precious, as his partners worked to make sure he didn’t ever feel useless again. And Hannah’s name changed to read Complete, as she finally had all of her soulmates together and she felt at peace for the first time since the names started to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
